Night of Blue
by Perfect Soldier 01
Summary: HYxRP. Heero's life takes a sharp turn down the wrong direction and he seeks Relena for help, but things don't go as well as planned, and turn even worse for the both of them.
1. Prologue - Discovery

Night of Blue  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
  
Prologue:  
  
'Where am I?' A boy heard faint murmurs all around him. 'What am I doing here?' Bright lights shone down on the boy's face. He felt bands of metal tying down his legs and arms to the table he was lying on. 'What's going on?' The boy still saw darkness as his eyes were closed, blinded by the lights. Everything was a blur. He vagely remembered what had happened.  
  
People in black suddenly burst into his hospital room, and threatened him. They wanted something. He had gone with them hoping his most treasured possession would not be hurt. That was it. The boy couldn't remember anymore.   
  
Suddenly a wave of pain shot up the boy's back, right along his spine. Something moved. It sounded like a bird flapping it's wing.  
  
"It's a success!" A voice called in the darkness. The boy felt something different. Something different about him. His back somehow seemed a stranger to him now. Something was wrong.  
  
"Drug him again! He's waking up!" A different voice this time. Knowing what was coming, the boy rested his head back down onto the table. There was nothing to do except to wait for the anesthetic to take effect. A small needle entered his arm. Darkness soon englufed him once again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everything came slowly into focus. The boy was still in the same place, except lying face down on the table. This time there were no voices plaguing his ears; no bright lights blinding his eyes. The boy opened them to find everything covered in a deep shade of blue. He turned his head left, then right, finding nothing to look at. A small sigh escaped his mouth. No reactions were made. No voices. No one was here. The boy lay in the room all by himself.  
  
'Perfect.' The boy pushed upwards with all his might. Slowly but surely, the bands tying him down slowly loosened. The boy slipped his arms and legs out of their vices, and pulled himself to his feet. As the boy rose, something soft brushed against his back. 'What was that?' He thought. The boy knelt on the table and with a cautious hand, ran his hand up and down his back. His fingers felt the soft material of feathers. Shocked, the boy leapt off the table, laying his eyes on the most horrific sight he had seen since the war.  
  
Infront of the bewildered boy, lay a creature. Blood surrounded it's body creating a puddle at it's feet. Huge gashes bearing into the flesh of the creature ran down it's sides. Blood ran from the open wounds and spilled out over the white flesh and trickled down into the puddle of blood encasing the creature. The animal lying there before him was undoubtebly a bird. A huge white bird. Except that the bird was not the noraml sort of bird you would see. The prime belonging of the bird had been ripped away, and the gashes down it's side were proof of that. The bird's wings had been torn away from it's side.  
  
The boy stood amazed at what brutality had done to this poor creature that did not deserve to die. He knew that feeling. Many people had died at his hands. The boy felt guilty of taking so many people's lives. At first he didn't care, but as he grew more mature, and wiser in the last three years, he felt the people's sorrow and sadness. He felt ashamed of himself that so many people had died at his hands. He turned his head from the sight of the bird, only to find something even worse.  
  
The wings that had been ripped from the bird's side, were now flowing around his shoulders. The boy's reflection in the glass tank of the bird reveiled everything. The creature had died because of him.   
  
'Why does everything suffer because of me?' The boy shut his eyes in digust, and clenched his fist. 'What have they done to me?' He glared at himself in the glass. The boy walked angrily over to a different table and sought after the information he was looking for. Paper after paper, document after document were either looked at closely or tossed aside onto the floor. Finally the right document came into view. He had found it.  
  
AC 196  
  
Experiment to be carried out:  
  
To create a human with the ability to fly.  
  
Experimentee:  
  
Gundam Pilot 01 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Invitiation

Night of Blue  
  
By Perfect Soldier   
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
'It's nearly here. Christmas is almost here.' A young girl thought as she woke up to the bright morning sun rays that poured through her window. She sat up and looked around her sky blue bedroom. The girl smiled and got ready for the day. Today was going to be a long one. Sending invites for the Christmas party, collecting necessary decorations, the list went on and on with things to do.  
  
Suddenly a familiar tune started to play in the girl's room. An image of her best friend appeared on the video screen of her video phone.  
  
"Hey Relena! It's Hilde!" Relena smiled and walked over to her phone.  
  
"Hi Hilde."  
  
"I was wondering...Duo and I have some really great fireworks. Maybe you could use them in your Christmas party!"  
  
"Oh....that would be great! Thankyou! You nust come. Everyone is!"  
  
"Ok! See you on December 24th!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Hilde's face disappeared from the screen, and it flicked back to black. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Relena opened it to find the friendly face of her butler, Pagan.  
  
"Miss Relena, I managed to send an invite to him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
BLEEP BLEEP!  
  
"What? Mail?" A boy walked over to his laptop and found he had new mail. "What's this? An invitation......to.......what!? I can't go out like this!" The look on the boy's face was filled with fear. An emotion that he had never experienced before. It frightened him along with the email. 'What am I going to do? But I must.......maybe she can help me......she'll understand won't she?' 


	3. Chapter 2 - Fireworks

Night Of Blue  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Days passed quickly between then and Christmas Eve. Snow began to fall in think sheets overnight. Soon, everywhere was covered in a sofr white carpet of snow. Christmas Eve finally came. One by one, each former gundam pilot and their female counterpart arrived at the Peacecraft mansion. All except one. The pilot least likely to turn up. Relena knew he wouldn't come even if he was invited. He was never kind to her, always leaving her, pushing her aside. Nothing could break the walls around his heart. Nobody could get through to him no matter how hard they tried. Relena didn't get her hopes up too high. The day went by quicker than expected, and the lazy afternoon rolled on into the evening.   
  
The stars glittered in the sky and the moon shone brightly . The sky itself was pitch black and not a cloud in sight.  
  
Duo and Hilde quietly slipped away from the others to set up the fireworks. As they worked, Duo noticed Hilde looking rather worried.  
  
"These are easy to put up Hilde! No need to be scared!" Duo said cheerfully. "Look, I'll set off a starter firework ok?" Hilde still didn't look too convinced that these fireworks were going to be 'user friendly'. Duo bent down and stuck a firework in the snowy soil. He lit it and turned round to face Hilde. "See? Nothing to it!"  
  
"Duo! You're standing too close! Move...." But the shriek of the lit firework interrupted her. The firework flew up into the sky brushing along Duo's back, as it took off into the sky. A loud shout was let out, except no one could hear it under the whistle of the firework.  
  
"Braid on fire, braid on fire!!" Duo shouted. He ran around trying desperately to put out the small flame slowly eating his braid. Hilde couldn't contain her laughter. She burst out laughing and dunked Duo's braid into the snow. The flame extinguished at once. Duo brought his head out of the snow spitting out the mouthful of white snow crystals he had accidently eaten. "Man! My beautiful braid! It took me years to grow this! Now its withered away to practically nothing! Its got cinders and .....ACHOO!" Duo sneezed.  
  
"Come on Duo, lets get you inside. I'll finish the rest. No fireworks for you!"  
  
"Yes mother." Duo grumbled. Hilde then playfully hit Duo on the shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Another shriek pierced the night sky as a red sparkle flooded the midnight air. Everyone was outside standing on the balcony wrapped up warm. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, although there was a bitter wind weaving its way through the mass of people. However, one girl sat apart from the rest. Everyone else had someone to cuddle up to to keep warm, but not her.  
  
'Besides, who would want me as a girlfriend?' Relena thought to herself. After the next firework, Relena retreated into the warmth of her house and to the sanctuary of her bedroom.  
  
Relena switched on her bedroom light and walked over to her bed. As she sat down, a familiar, very worn out teddy bear lay on her pillow. The bear still had it's red ribbon around his neck. Three years had passed since she had received that bear, and the memory was crystal clear.   
  
'How could I not forget?'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A shuttle was waiting to take Relena to yet another peace meeting at Colony Cluster 06. As Relena boarded, she saw a mechanic coming past her.   
  
"Excuse me." he said with his head facing the floor.  
  
"Thats alright." she replied. 'Thats funny, why wasn't he looking up?' The mechanic had kept his eyes down as if they were glued to the floor even after he had passed Relena. It was as if he didn't want to look at her. As Relena kept walking further up the shuttle, she saw that something was already occuping her seat. A small, chesnut brown teddy with a scarlet ribbon sat perfectly posed with a letter under its arm. Relena's face was covered wit curiosity. Her hand reached out to pick up the letter. She read it slowly absorbing the information. Immeadiately she ran to the window.  
  
"Heero!" Relena shouted A boy in his late teens in blue uniform, turned his head in response to his name. He removed his hat and revealed prussian eyes and dark unruly hair. The boy smiled.  
  
Relena looked at him and returned his smile. Then did something to him which he had done to her the very first day she met him. She ripped Heero's letter in half.   
  
"Next time, give it to me in person." The only difference was that there was no tears to dry in Heero's eyes. He mearly smiled and walked away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
To this very day, she still had the fragments of the birthday card that Heero had given her all those years ago. Relena had hoped that he would come today, but that would be pure chance if he did come. She had tried her best to keep in touch with him, but he never returned any of her messages.  
  
'I'm so pathetic,' Relena thought, 'He doesn't care one bit about me.' Relena walked out onto her own balcony. The fireworks were still going on. Different colours flooded the night sky. From the position of her room, Relena looked over the whole of the Sanq kingdon. Many firework diplays were taking place. Different patches of light exploded and then sparkled away into nothing, The moon shone brightly over the houses and forests giving them a silver glow.  
  
"Heero.....where are you?" Relena whispered to no one.  
  
"Right beside you." Relena's eyes widened. She spun around quickly, frightened by the sudden voice. Nothing. A cold breeze swept past her like a ghost. She was so sure that she heard Heero's voice. Yet, he wasn't anywhere. Unknown to her however, a pair of wings were gently beating above her head. 


	4. Chapter 3 - The Angel

Night of Blue  
  
  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
  
A bird circled the sky, being careful not to be seen. It's wings were as light as paper and gave no extra strain on it's body. Dark blue eyes darted quickly from one place to another, scrutinising the landscape below. The bird landed on the roof of the Peacecraft mansion. From an angle, the bird was a black figure against the bight shining moon. From here the bird surveyed its surroundings.  
A girl in her late teens stood below him with a shocked look on her face. He heard her whisper something.  
  
"Heero? Where are you?"  
  
His eyes widened at the name. The bird analysed her more as he perched above her. The girl's long sandy blonde hair waved silently in the gentle breeze. Her aqua blue eyes were brimming with tears; her lips were trembling with her disappointment. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as her eyes closed, trying to brush away the tears tat plagued at her eyelids. The bird decided to stay for a while, watching the woman down below him.  
  
Suddenly, a loud shriek pierced the night sky. A stray firework shot through the air, aiming straight for the bird. Shouts from the other side of the house could be heard announcing the path of the firework. The bird heard the voices instantly and rose the fly away but it was too slow. The rocket exploded onto the feathery surface of its wing. The explosion caused the bird to fall unconscious. Just as he was closing his eyes, the girl below him shot her eyes up towards him, and he heard a sharp gasp as he fell from the roof and rolled down onto the soft grass of the garden.  
  
Relena suddenly heard a loud blast above her. Naturally she looked up to see what it was. Different colours of light sparkled everywhere and in the middle of the light display was a figure. She recognised that shape, that body, that face. Except there was something wrong with her picture. The figure had wings sprouted from his back. The body tumbled back and fell out of her sight. Something beated hard against the inside of her chest. Her heart was beating twice its normal speed; and her breathing became quick. Her feet carried her down to the garden door without her knowing.  
  
Relena reached the entrance to the garden suddenly wondering how she had managed to get there. The bird like figure lay unconscious on the grass outside, motionless. Relena pulled back the glass door and stepped out onto the damp green plant covering her lawn. The moon engulfed everything with a pale blue colour. However, the bird remained pearl white. As Relena crept closer to the lifeless figure before her, she found that the bird was no bird at all.   
  
The creature had large snowy wings bursting out of his back. They acted as a barrier surrounding the creature completely, preventing Relena seeing the full being. She edged closer daring not to wake the body.  
  
Suddenly the creature stirred and rolled over, spreading its wings out and revealing it's true self. The slow rising and falling of his chest indicated that the animal was still alive. Relena held her breath, and her eyes widened when she saw what the creature was. A strong well-toned chest was exposed to the air, along with a muscular pair of legs clothed in jeans. His feet lay bare on the grass. Relena's eyes travelled up the figure, analysing him.  
  
'Was he an angel? But since when did angels wear jeans?' She thought.  
  
Unruly moss-green hair lay upon his head, and his eyes were closed. The angel figure stirred more. Relena felt frightened, but before she could move, the angel awoke and had stood before her. 


	5. Chapter 4 - Identification

Night of Blue  
  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
The figure stood up and spread his wings. They were huge, pearl white, feathery wings. The angel's eyes opened, revealing deep pools of Prussian blue. Relena gasped. Her hand clamped over her mouth. She was too scared to move.  
  
"He...Hee...Heero?" Relena managed to stutter. The boy said nothing. He kept his eyes on Relena. Then he held out his hand.  
  
"Come with me and I'll tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" Relena questioned. But Heero had already turned his back and was leaving. Relena ran after him, begging him not to leave. Suddenly Heero turned around and sprinted in her direction.  
  
"Run away from me in that direction." He shouted. Relena stopped, confused.  
  
'Why the other way?'  
  
"Relena! Just run!" He sounded serious. Heero wasn't playing around. Relena shrugged off her confusion and obeyed Heero.  
  
Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air. Relena was about to scream, when a hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Sssh! Don't worry. You're safe." A voice said behind her. Relena instantly recognised it and began to relax a little.  
  
"Heero? What's going on? Are you..." Heero cut her sentence short, and answered her question.  
  
"I'm flying, and no I'm not an angel. I'm still human, just a little different."  
  
Heero flew higher up towards the clouds. Relena could see the whole of the Sanq Kingdom from this height. The houses looked like small boxes in neat rows. Soon the pair passed over a forest. It looked like a bumpy green rug spread across the floor beneath them. Heero flew up into the clouds. There they couldn't be seen.  
  
"Heero? What happened?" Relena asked. She felt him sigh on the back of her head, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"It's ok. Just after the Mariemaia incident, I didn't run away, I was taken away. I was asleep at the time. The door opened and I woke up expecting to see you on one of your visits, but instead there was a gun at my head." Relena gasped.  
  
"They didn't try to shoot you did they?"  
  
"No. I had to go with them though. I had no choice. They tied me down and drugged me. When I was asleep you can see what they did to me. They were trying to create humans that could fly. A whole fleet of them for them to do whatever they wished. I was their prototype."  
  
Relena felt sorry for Heero. She couldn't see his face, but if she could, Relena would see his eyes brimming with tears of anger. Heero continued.  
  
"Before they captured me, they bred a bird with large enough wings to support a human. Then they connected everything to my body as it was in the bird's body. I escaped and hid for two years before coming to find you."  
  
Relena listened intently throughout Heero's story. She felt Heero's hands around her waist clench into fists. Relena placed her hands on Heero's and she felt him sigh again. He rested his head on Relena's. She smiled at his action.  
  
"I think, you're fine the way you are."   
  
Heero gripped her tighter in a way of saying thank you. Relena smiled again. Heero then flew underneath the clouds, back down towards the forest. Relena saw a tunnel down at the foot of one of the mountains that surrounded the forest.  
  
"So, this is where you've been hiding." Relena said. Her partner remained silent. 


	6. Chapter 5 - Reflection

Night of Blue  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
The forest was thick and dense. The trees owned wide, long trunks and a mass of green leaves crowning their head. From a distance it looked as if a huge white bird flew swiftly in and out of the trees with great speed. However, the vision would only include the brilliant white wings and the rest would be in shadow.  
  
Heero flew with Relena in his arms dodging every stray branch with great accuracy. The girl swayed slightly from side to side as Heero flew, but she wasn't afraid. She knew that the person above her, holding her tightly in his arms, would never let her fall. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
Relena could feel Heero's breath on her hair. It sounded as if something was hurting him. Instantly she knew that something wasn't right. Not once in their journey had he started breathing like that.  
  
"Heero?" Suddenly Heero winced and let out a short gasp. Before Relena knew what was happening she was hurtling towards the ground. Heero knew how to handle this though. It had happened before. He whirled Relena around in his arms and held her to him tightly. Heero shifted his weight so he would break Relena's fall. Luckily they weren't flying in the sky and were fairly near the ground. Heero curved one of his wings around them to prevent more harm. However, the other wing wouldn't curve round. As he tried, a wave of pain shot down his spine. Heero let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Heero!" Relena shouted. She was trembling like mad. Never in her life had she been so scared. First Heero had turned her around so fast she didn't know what was happening. Second, Heero shoved her against him, and had such a tight grip around her waist she almost couldn't breathe.   
  
They crash-landed onto the muddy ground leaving a trial in the wet leaves. They slid along the ground and eventually came to a stop. Relena's eyes were closed very tightly and she was hanging onto Heero for dear life.  
  
"Are you ok?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine...but...you...what happened?"  
  
"Nothing. It's happened before." Heero said while releasing Relena from his iron grip. The warmth of his body vanished as he pulled away from her, and Relena felt a rush of wind blow around her. She stood up, a little shaken, and brushed off the mud and leaves that clung to her clothes. As she looked across to Heero, she saw what had caused their fall. His right wing was bent.  
  
Heero tried to stand up, but fell back down after another pain wave surged through his body. Another cry of pain escaped his mouth.  
  
"Heero!" Relena said as she rushed to his side, "Are you ok? You're wing, it's..." But before she could finish, Heero cut in.  
  
"Bent. I know. They never actually finished the entire experiment they intended to do, so everything is a bit loose. But it's noting I can't handle." Heero said trying to hide the pain.  
  
"Oh Heero..." Relena breathed out. A moment of silence passed by.  
  
"Relena? Could you push my wing back into place?" He took her hand and put it against the soft feathery joint on his back, "Just push up and forwards. It will slip into place."   
  
Relena did as she was told, and after a few tries, Heero suddenly shouted out as the joint shifted into place.  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No it's ok. That happens. It's fine now." Heero stood up and stretched his wings. Relena stood also and looked at the boy standing only a few metres away from her. She took the time she had to think things over. He was still the same person, but different in appearance. He still owned that cold exterior, but she knew inside he had a gentle heart. He had shown her that slight slip of emotions several times without himself knowing. He would talk back to her and sometimes, even talk to her out of his own interest. Relena noticed he didn't show that type of manner to anyone else, only her. Heero was still a partial mystery waiting to be solved by her. Tonight, he had come of his own will to find her and talk to her. He had even taken her out of where he was hiding. What did he want from her? Relena only knew that she would find out soon. She couldn't foretell what Heero had in store for her. She could only wait and see what would happen.  
  
Heero was about to turn round to face Relena when he felt a soft touch on his wing. The sensation washed over him as the silk like touch weaved it's way in and out of his feathers. Never had anything touched his wings except his bloodstained hands. He felt strange; something that had been haunting him somehow had been dug out of his barriered soul and cast away. Heero closed his eyes and savoured the moment. The feeling made him shudder with pleasure. The damp leaves and dirt that had clung to his white feathers were now gone. It was as if the leaves that stuck to his wings were the same as his blood stained history as a gundam pilot. Now they were gone, so were the memories of the bloodthirsty battles. Maybe the meaning of having these wings was more than just punishment.  
  
As suddenly as the touch came, it went away again. Heero opened his eyes and turned to face Relena. She looked at him but turned her head away. He saw that her hands were muddy. Her gentle hand had been touching his wings. She was the one who had washed away the hardships the pain and death that he had felt.   
  
Heero looked at her. She seemed to want to avoid his gaze, not to look at him. She stood there looking a different direction. Her loneliness was particularly evident at that moment. Relena stood alone in the world, doing what she thought was right whether others liked it or not. That was the way she was. She defied everyone else when they were against her. Her confident shell was protecting something very delicate, a feeling of fear and sorrow. If her exterior broke, she would become vulnerable to the taunts, scared of the criticism, and frightened of rejection.  
  
Heero suddenly realised why only she could reach out to him. Her feelings were similar to his own. Both of them had an outside and an inside that were opposite of each other. Both were scared, both tried to hide their emotions, both of them were the same.  
  
Heero walked over to his partner. Still she looked the other way. He noticed her eyes were beginning to tire. Heero reached out towards Relena and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his sudden touch, but relaxed almost as quickly. Her eyes now stared at the floor, still not wanting to make eye contact. Heero felt overcome by the rush of emotions that swam within his blood. He encircled the girl in his arms and held her.   
  
Relena was shocked at Heero's actions towards her. His warmth returned to her body as she stood in his embrace.  
  
"Heero..." Relena returned his affection as she wrapped her arms around him. Tears began to tug at her eyes, and she let them fall freely. Heero felt her tears on his chest. He pulled back slightly to look at her.   
  
"Why are you crying?" Heero brushed away the tears with his finger and cupped her face.  
  
"Heero...why? Why now? Why not two years ago?" Heero suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He had only thought of himself. He had never thought of Relena's feelings at all.  
  
"Relena..." He brought her back into his arms and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry, I never thought I could hurt you so much. Please forgive me. Do you want me to take you back home? I understand if you do."  
  
"No Heero. I never want to leave your side." Relena said breaking out in more tears. All her sorrow that had been stored up, put behind the walls of her heart was now gushing out of her eyes, and streaming down Heero's chest.  
  
"Don't cry tenshi." Relena's eyes widened at what Heero just called her. The tears in her eyes subsided as she looked up at him.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Angel." Heero translated.  
  
"Heero..." Her tiredness finally gave in. Relena's eyes closed, and sleep consumed her. Heero smiled, and held her to him a little longer before flapping his wings and again taking to the sky to finish their journey. 


	7. Chapter 6 - Capture

Night of Blue  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
Heero lifted Relena and himself up into the air flapping his wings. Taking off from a stationary position was certainly more strenuous than taking over while running. Soon he got enough height and continued to fly towards his hide away. Relena still lay asleep in his arms. A smile tugged at Heero's lips.  
  
'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.' Heero thought while descending to his cave. His wings led him down back towards the ground. A small tunnel at the foot of the mountain became visible. The boy carried the sleeping girl up through the tunnel. Girders, rather like a mine tunnel supported the long passageway. The passageway was an exact resemblance to a mine tunnel except it sloped upwards.  
  
Heero felt Relena shift in his arms. Her eyelids fluttered open and she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Heero? Where are we?"  
  
"Nearly there."  
  
"Ok." She said hazily. Relena looked up towards the end of the tunnel. It looked as if a blue sheet had been draped over the end of it. The dark blue blanket also had small white stars woven into it.  
  
As Heero flew out of the top of the cave, Relena's eyes widened. They entered a hollow chamber in the mountain and part of the ceiling was open to the night sky. Three of the walls towered up; grass covered the earthy ground; the lower wall facing the forest below spiked up towards the sky. The whole scene looked like one out of a fairy tale. The rock had been cut away to create this place, but had been smoothed down by the weather. The moonlight reflected onto the shiny surface of the rock giving it a silver colour.  
  
"It's beautiful." Relena said amazed.  
  
"I thought you'd like it." Heero said above her. He took off again and flew over the enchanted mountain cavern towards the opposite side. He flew down to the cave entrance. He freed Relena from his grip and set her down on the cold cave floor. Then he walked over to his laptop, which was place on one of the rocks. He shut it down and closed the lid and walked back over to Relena who was standing at the entrance staring out onto the grassed cavern below her. Heero came up behind her and snaked his arms around her small waist and rested his head on her shoulder.   
  
"You want to go down and look around?" Before Relena could answer Heero had jumped off the ledge with herself in his arms. He flew gently and slowly down the soft grassy floor. Again he let Relena go. He walked away from her to sit down against the weathered rock wall to watch her roam about his mountain home.   
  
Over in one corner of the mountain chamber there was a small spring filled with clear pure mountain water. Relena looked at this in wonder. Never had she been so close to this kind of nature. Heero watched her dip her fingers into the cold crystal water. He had never seen her so care free about things before. Usually Relena did things so formally to meet people's expectations, but she was acting like a curious child at the moment.   
  
Relena stood up and walked over to the other side of the cavern looking at everything there. Heero's eyes watched her everywhere she went. Back and forth she wandered around the chamber. Heero's eyes grew tired and eventually shut and he fell asleep.   
  
Relena came back to Heero finding him sleeping on the grassy floor. A sudden wind blew past her causing her to shiver. Her thin sweater wasn't doing much to keep her warm. Relena knew she shouldn't do what she was thinking, but if she was going to keep warm she was going to have to go through with her plan. She knelt down and leaned against Heero's chest. His soft and even breathing and the slow rise and fall of his chest lulled her to sleep.   
  
Heero stirred in his sleep. The movement of Relena had half woken him up. He half opened his eyes to see her sleeping peacefully with her head rested on his chest. He smiled at the sight before him. He touched her cheek softly. She was freezing. If she were going to get any warmer, he would have to do something about it. Heero lent forward slightly allowing his wings to spread. He made them curve round them both. Heero lent back against the rock. His wings created a cocoon around them both. From the outside someone wouldn't even see the two figures lying close together inside the feather barrier. All they would see would be a mass of white feathers as if they were woven together.  
  
Heero slept once again with Relena in his arms. Both were sleeping peacefully until Heero awoke yet again. He unfolded his wings to reveal himself to the open air. His eyes widened and his mouth wanted to drop to the floor. But he kept himself under control, and replaced his attitude with the perfect soldier.   
  
"Relena...wake up." He said while gently shaking her on the shoulder. Relena rubbed her eyes as she awakened.  
  
"Heero? What's the matter?"  
  
"Be quiet and keep down." Relena became scared the moment the words flew from Heero's mouth. Although he said them gently, she could detect a slight hint of Heero let Relena out of his grip and they both crouched low on the ground. Heero kept his eyes glued to the now dawning sky. The colours mixed from pale lilac to pale blue. The sun peaked over the hills and shone down brightly on the mountainside. Everything was quiet, except for the odd song of a bird.  
  
Heero motioned for Relena to run to the other side of the chamber that they were in to keep her from view of the sky.  
  
"Run over to the other side and stay there. I'll follow you." Relena did as he said without question. She didn't know what was happening but she knew Heero knew best in these situations. As she reached the other side, Relena turned back to face her partner. He was scanning the sky for any movement making sure things were safe. Heero would take care of her, she knew that, but Relena couldn't help but feel a little scared. This had all come so suddenly to her that she didn't know what to do. But she knew Heero wouldn't lead her down the wrong path. He would always guide her along the right road.  
  
Heero soon ran in the same direction as she had, following her as he said he would do. He came and stood beside her making sure she was all right.  
  
"Heero what wrong?" Relena asked breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Nothing." Heero said not wanting to frighten Relena.  
  
"Well something must be wrong otherwise you wouldn't be acting this way." Heero let out a sigh. He closed his eyes preparing his answer. He opened them again ready to tell her what was happening.  
  
"They've found me." Relena gasped at what he said. She knew whom Heero was talking about. "I heard their helicopter this morning."  
  
"But I didn't hear anything."  
  
"It was very faint. But that's what I heard. I'm sure it's them. They've been looking for me ever since I escaped."  
  
"Why do they want you back?"  
  
"I don't know. To finish the experiment maybe? Or perhaps they want to do something else to me."  
  
"Heero..." There was a long silence between them. Relena could hear the helicopter coming closer. Heero was right. There had been one up in the sky. "Whatever they do to you, you know I'll always welcome you back."  
  
"Relena..." Heero was taken slightly aback at her remark. "Even if they turn me into something else completely?" Heero was fighting small tears in his eyes. He looked down to the ground not to let Relena see the small drops of water run down his cheek. They weren't tears of sorrow, but they were of anger. Anger at the people who had already made him a freak of nature.  
  
"Of course...Heero...I could never turn you away. However hard I would try, I would never be able to turn you away." Relena walked over to him and tilted up his face so he was facing her. She saw his tear stricken face and raised her hand to wipe away the moisture in his eyes.  
  
"It's getting closer. Run. I don't want them to get you to." The helicopter blades very getting louder and louder as they rotated in the morning air.  
  
"I know. What are you going to do Heero?"  
  
"I can't run from them forever. They'll eventually find me wherever I plan to hide. I've been running for too long."  
  
"You're going to give yourself up?" Relena was now close to tears, "Please Heero...you can't."  
  
"Relena..." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "...you have to understand. The war is no longer. There is no need to fight anymore. I can't fight anymore."  
  
"You can't go away again. Please Heero...not...again..." Relena broke into tears. Heero gathered the girl into his arms and let her cry. A loud speaker suddenly sounded from above.  
  
"We know you're out here Yuy! You can't hide from us any longer! We know where you are."  
  
"Promise not to forget me."  
  
"Never. I would never do that Relena. I..." But before he could finish, the sound of the helicopter drowned out his sentence. Ropes suddenly fell from the roaring jet-black eagle hovering above them. Men slid down the thick woven material and surrounded the pair inside the mountain chamber. Again a voice sounded from above, this time visible from an open hatch in the black helicopter.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Yuy! We need to have a little chat! I'm sure you'll agree." The men who had come down the ropes all brought out hidden guns, and pointed them directly at Heero.  
  
"Who are you?!" Heero shouted up at the figure. He was in shadow from Heero's angle.  
  
"You want to know who I am? You should know me very well in fact!" The figure stepped out of the darkness. "Here I am Heero Yuy!"  
  
"Quinze?! I thought you died 3 years ago! What do you want?" Heero placed Relena behind him out of view.  
  
"Me? Why I'm alive and well and I want you to come and finish our little experiment! And who are you hiding there Yuy? Why...it's Vice Minister Dorlain! Why don't you come out from hiding and lecture us about peace that will never be achieved!"  
  
"Leave Relena out of this!" Heero shouted.  
  
"Put down you guns men! Let us invite out guests up!"  
  
"Leave Relena out of this! She hasn't done anything wrong! Leave her alone!" Heero shouted up to Quinze.  
  
"She hasn't done anything wrong? She has lectured the world about something that cannot be achieved! Anyway, I have no time for your childish arguments. Men! Bring Yuy and Dorlain up to me!" The soldiers below started to advance towards Heero and Relena. Heero stepped in front of Relena to protect her from any harm. The soldiers began to run towards them now, ever closing in on them.  
  
"Heero!" Relena shouted from behind him. Heero turned around to face her. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him and jumped into the air. The soldiers all stopped and turned their eyes to their commander.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Catch them! Do anything it takes just bring them both back alive." Quinze shouted from the hatch. The soldiers brought their guns back out and started to shoot at Heero. He knew that himself and Relena were at a disadvantage in the air. They could easily come into the path of one of the bullets. He flew back down on the other side of the mass of soldiers. He knew that they couldn't win. If he tried to escape they would only catch them. His wings alone was no match their helicopter. He put Relena down and turned so he shielded her once again. He raised his hands in surrender.  
  
  
AN: Hey! This chapter is huge! Much bigger than previous chapters! Anywho...what's gonna happen now? Any suggestions ^^:: I might use some of your suggestions ^^. I haven't actually got anymore in my rough draft and I'm kinda stuck on where to take this. Suggestions welcome!! 


	8. Chapter 7 - Surrender

Night of Blue  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
  
  
Everything came into view slowly. The light seemed dim against the dark, walls that surrounded Heero and the body beside him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"What happened? Where are we?" Heero mumbled to himself quietly. He turned his attention towards the motionless figure lying beside him. Her eyes were closed and bruises were visible on her once smooth skin. "Relena!" Heero said almost desperately, "Come on...wake up!" He gently shook her shoulder, and slowly brought her out of the world of sleep.  
  
"Heero...where am I?" Her hand also came up to rub her eyes, but she cried out in pain as her hand came into contact with her purple spotted face.  
  
"Relena...don't touch your face. You're hurt." Heero raised his hand to her un-bruised cheek and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Heero...what happened?" Relena looked as if she were about to cry. He could see the expression on her face, and the pre-mature tears beginning to take life in her eyes.  
  
"Relena...I don't know. The only thing I remember is us being taken on board this helicopter." Heero reached out his hands, and gathered the girl beside him into his arms. "Everything will be ok...don't worry. I'll...I'll protect you."  
  
"Heero..." Relena sighed, "What if they try to take you away, then what will I do? What if they do something to me, and you're not there to protect me?"  
  
"Relena...don't cry..."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt!" A new voice entered both of the adult's ears, "I see you're both awake."  
  
"Quinze..." Heero spat at him in disgust. He held Relena tighter to his bare chest as his eyes narrowed into their famous death glare. "What did you do to Relena?"  
  
"Miss Dorlian? Why nothing."  
  
"Then why is she bruised?" Heero said angrily.  
  
"Oh...a simple beating took place between my men after we knocked you out. Nothing special." Quinze's lips curled into a smirk that seemed to grow bigger after each word.  
  
"You animal..." Heero hissed. Relena let out a short gasp as she heard what had happened to her. "What happened to me? How come I'm not beaten?"  
  
"Oh...we wouldn't want to harm our guinea pig now would we? Anyway...enough of your questions. Yuy you're coming with me! Dorlian's staying here!" Heero heard Relena let out of soft whimper against him.  
  
"Relena's coming with me if I'm going anywhere."  
  
"I'm afraid not Yuy...Miss Dorlian also plays an important part in our little experiment."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to Relena!" Heero glare suddenly worsened.  
  
"Sorry Yuy...you're 'death glare isn't working today." Quinze's smirk grew wider. Relena heard Heero growl above her. She saw Quinze click his fingers in the air, and suddenly a group of soldiers all dressed in dark blue and black appeared in the small cell. Masks now covered their faces, although they still looked as grim as when they had seen them outside.  
  
Relena clung to Heero's body as she saw them advance towards her. The sound of their metal-soled boots made a hard, chilling sound against the floor. One of them seized Relena's arm and tried to pry her away from her defender.   
  
"Heero!" Relena cried out. The soldiers were being to become rougher with her, pulling hard at her arm. More came towards the pair, pulling at each of them to separate them from each other. Heero held onto Relena as tight as he could. He tried to kick them off of him, but he didn't make much progress. More and more soldiers came in through the cell door. There seemed to be a never-ending stream of black and blue coming through the small door at the end of the room.  
  
Suddenly Heero felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck. He tried to fight it, but it got the better of him. The grip around Relena loosened enabling the soldiers to take her out of his arms. His eyes closed and his body fell back against the soldiers ready to support his lifeless figure.   
  
Relena turned her head back to look at her protector, to see that he had been drugged. He lay motionless in the soldier's arms; eyes closed; his arms by his side.  
  
'Heero...I thought you'd never let anything happen to me..." Relena thought to herself. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she still felt a little betrayed. "Heero!" Relena shouted in an effort to bring him conscious again, not that she succeeded. She resisted in any way possible. No way was she going to come easy. Her eyes darted from Heero to Quinze. There he was, standing there grinning like a cat. His small eyes were narrowed, and he clicked his fingers again.  
  
'What's happening *prick*...now...' Relena felt drowsy, and her eyes felt heavy. She too tried to fight the anaesthetic, but like Heero, had no success. Her eyes closed and she too fell asleep.  
  
"Good.You know where and what to do. Now go!" Quinze ordered. The soldiers took the two sleeping bodies out of their cell and towards their fate. 


	9. Chapter 8 - Transformation

Night of Blue  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Transformation  
  
  
  
'What's going on? Where am I? ...Not again...not the same...not...again...' Heero's thoughts were running wild. His eyes slowly came into focus, but something wasn't right. He was wide-awake now, but his vision was blurred. He raised his hand towards his face, but stopped as he saw what was before him. His hand had become a darker colour than before. A scaly golden brown hand grew from his arm, ending in sharp, jet-black talons. His human hand was no longer a part of his body, and was instead the bird like claw. Heero turned his head to look at his other hand. Again he saw the same golden brown scales slowly merging with the soft skin of his arm.   
  
A low growl escaped Heero's mouth as he raised his head to take in his new surroundings. Another familiar cell wall was closed around him with the same steel door at the far wall. Heero tried to stand up, but waved slightly from his lack of sight.   
  
'What's happened to my eyes? I'm awake, yet it looks as if I've just woken up.' Heero rubbed his eyes with the back of his clawed hand. He could feel the hard scales brush over his forehead, but only one of his closed eyelids. Reality then struck him hard.  
  
'I'm blind in my left eye...' Heero let out a shout of anger. He could still hear the sound waves echo down the empty passageway, bouncing off the metallic walls. Heero ran up to the cold, grey door, and slammed his clawed fist against the hard surface. Those sounds also echoed off down the dark corridor.  
  
'I have to get out of here...' Heero thought silently to himself. His breath formed small clouds in front of him. The icy air floated down the empty hallway from the opposite direction. A loud sigh forced it's way out of Heero's mouth. Another thought suddenly entered Heero's mind.  
  
'Relena!'  
  
*******************************************  
  
Soft moans and mumble escaped out of Relena's mouth. Her eyes opened slowly but shut again to avoid the bright light shining down on her face. Her body rolled over so she faced the floor. She was surprised that she could move after she was knocked out. She had expected herself to be held down undergoing something she didn't want to think about. Relena sat up and kneeled down on the cold cell floor. She recognised the familiar cell, but she had been assigned a different one from the one before.   
  
Relena looked herself over. Nothing unusual yet. She let out a sigh of relief. Relena picked herself up off the cold floor and walked over to the door, and peered out of the small barred gap in the door. She saw a dark void and nothing other than her own cell door. There were no other cells down here or no other living forms either.  
  
Suddenly she heard a loud shout echo through the black darkness. Relena let out a short gasp of shock, and quickly covered her hands over her mouth. But she knew the voice so well that she almost kicked herself for being scared.  
  
"Heero!" Relena shouted down the desolate hallway. 'Please be ok...'  
  
*******************************************  
  
Heero leaned heavily against the small metal bars of the window that kept him from the outside. He wanted to kill himself for letting them do this to him.   
  
'I'm too weak to protect her...' Suddenly a new voice entered his ears.  
  
"Heero!" The gentle voice came from the other side of the darkness. Heero stuck his hand through the bars that kept him from escaping. He answered the voice he knew so well.  
  
"Relena! Where are you?"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Relena heard the answer she wanted. Suddenly a new sound entered the atmosphere. Relena backed away from the door in fear. She knew that sound. The hard crunch of the metal-soled boots bounced off all of the walls. Her feet carried her to the back of the cell. She knew what was coming. They were coming for her. The lock of her door clicked and creaked as it swung open. There stood Quinze and behind him stood several soldiers. The smirk from earlier was still glued to his face.  
  
"Miss Dorlian. I believe it's now your turn."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Heero stood at the door of his cell eager for the answer to his call. But nothing came from beyond the darkness. Only the silence that he had become so familiar with. But it wasn't completely silent. Something was there, beyond the black light. It was only a very faint sound, but Heero heard something clicking against the floor. The sound came in regular beats then it stopped and picked up again at its previous speed. The sound slowly died away, and all was silent again.  
  
Heero felt a bead of sweat slowly run down the side of his face. His eyes widened as he realised what had happened.  
  
'They've got her...'  
  
"They've got her!" Heero shouted aloud, "Damnit." He said quietly. His clawed fist pounded against the door of his cell again and again. The steel barrier felt the fury of his anger, but stayed rigid against the raging emotions flying around Heero's body.  
  
"Keep it down!" A voice rang through the corridor. A figure slowly grew from the black void, but was blurred to Heero's eyes. The hard metal of his boots crashed against the metal floor. The helmet obscured his eyes and face, and the uniform of black and blue mingled into one under Heero's vision.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Why I'm here to keep you under control." Heero's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Who says I need keeping under control!" Heero shouted.  
  
"Look, I'm only doing you a favour, so keep quiet." The soldier then lowered his helmet, to reveal his face. Heero looked confused at his actions. The man had blue eyes like himself, and dark brown hair. The soldier reached down to a pocket and pulled out what looked like keys.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting you out of here."  
  
"Why?" A click of the lock was heard and the door creaked open.  
  
"The only reason I'm here is because I was forced into it. I never wanted to become a soldier. Quinze killed my friend back in AC 195. We were both on Libra together, but Quinze was ruthless and 'got rid of' unwanted soldiers without Commander Peacecraft knowing."  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Heero asked once again. He felt sorry for the man. He knew what it was like to be alone and how it felt like to have someone to guide you and show you the way to go. He knew what was like to loose that kind of person who was always there for you no matter what would happen.   
  
"Please just kill Quinze for me."  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said before punching the soldier out cold. As he fell, Heero heard a 'Thank you' float through the air. Heero took the keys out of the door and ran into the darkness.   
  
His feet carried him down passageways that he didn't recognise and through halls of empty cell rooms. It seemed as if no one was on look out down here. Not that anyone would want to be. It was cold, damp and silent down here. The only sound was that of Heero's feet pounding lightly against the floor.   
  
Heero saw a fuzzy red light in front of him. He stopped and looked up. A flight of stairs led up to the first floor. He climbed them slowly and quietly, stopping every now and again checking to see if he could hear anything. The stairs were surprisingly long. It seemed as if he were climbing forever. He finally reached the top of the ever-winding staircase. Heero could hear faint voices now, but he couldn't see anything clearly. If he wasn't careful, he could get caught. The he would never be able to rescue Relena.  
  
Heero quietly walked down the corridors looking for any sign of where they might have taken Relena. There were no clues anywhere. Heero was beginning to get annoyed. If he didn't figure out something soon, Relena might end up in the same state as him, or possible worse.   
  
'How would I live with myself? If I don't find Relena soon, I'll never be allowed to see her again. It would only bring back memories of this.'  
  
Heero heard something coming from in front of him. He looked around for somewhere to hide. No where. He turned his head skywards.  
  
'Bingo.' Heero jumped into the air and flapped his wings. There he hovered and slowly undid the air vent cover that had been above him. His claws proved useful as screwdrivers. The screws fell into his hand and the cover came loose. He flew up inside it and held up the cover as the guards walked past below him. The cover rested against the grid of the air vent. Heero laid it back down, being careful not to jolt it.  
  
'I'm probably safer in here than down there.' But Heero found himself in a rather himself in a rather awkward position. There was no way he could fly up the vent. The long grey tube was much too small, and Heero could only just fit in the small space. He put his claws against the cold surface and slowly pushed his way up the vent. Heero's wings slid along behind him as he inched his way up to the top of the chimney like tower.  
  
Eventually Heero reached the top and crawled another vent that ran parallel to the passageways below him. Every now and again, there would be a grate allowing Heero to see into certain rooms that required the air conditioning. Each room Heero crawled past was either empty or of no importance to him. He had only one thing on his mind and one destination to get to before it was too late. Heero tried as hard as he could to crawl through the narrow as quietly as he could, so he didn't attract any attention from passing soldiers.  
  
Heero heard something from up ahead. His eyes widened as the sly voice floated up through the grate in the air vent. Heero moved forward to get a better view of who it was. But his eyes couldn't focus on who was there, but he did recognise the figure strapped down on the customary table.  
  
'Relena!'  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Is everything set?" Quinze asked his assistants, "Right! Begin!" The sounds of machines being turned on filled the room with buzzes and hums.  
  
"Quinze! You won't live another day if harm comes to Relena!" Quinze turned his head in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Who said that?" Quinze shouted unwarily to his assistants. He turned his head around as he received shakes from the people in the room.  
  
"Who said that!?" Quinze repeated himself again. Suddenly a white blur burst from the air vent and rolled down onto the floor. The figure stood up revealing Heero in a position ready to fight anything that came at him. His beared his golden clawed hands to everyone in the room. The assistants gave out fearful cries from their mouths, and turned to flee from the room, leaving Quinze to face the animal like creature by himself.  
  
"Cowards!" came the response from an angry Quinze. His eyes averted back to his former experiment project. "I hope you like your new look Yuy. You suit the animal category well."  
  
"Save the comments for someone who cares Quinze." Heero growled. At that moment, the doors reopened and in came a mass of black and blue uniforms.  
  
"Can't fight your own battles can you Quinze?" No reply came from the man who stood before Heero. Only an inaudible growl emitted from his mouth that only himself could hear.   
  
"Let's see how you handle these Yuy." 


	10. Chapter 9 - Rescue

Night of Blue  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Rescue  
  
  
  
The blur of blue and black were the only thing Heero could see of the soldiers that crowded in front of him. Quinze clapped his hands and the mass of colour advanced towards their target. Heero ran towards them shouting and swung his claws blindly at the people before him. Heero felt his claws scratch against the cold metal of the armour that the soldier wore. The young adult pushed his way through the crowd punching and kicking blindly, knocking down soldier after soldier.  
  
Eventually Heero had knocked out every single one of them and walked slowly towards his last remaining enemy. Heero's breathing was deep and heavy, and Quinze noticed his tiredness.  
  
"Worn out are we?" Quinze said mockingly.  
  
"No!" Heero shouted back. The soldiers had put up a good fight, but had tired Heero out almost completely. Heero's wings spread and he beared his claws. The golden scales that lined his hand gleamed in the artificial light created by the lab equipment. Heero couldn't see Quinze clearly, which gave him a big disadvantage in this last fight. But he could see his claws shining. An idea struck him the moment he saw the white patches of light reflecting on his deformed hands.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for Yuy?" Quinze sounded confident that he would win this battle. Although he wasn't the greatest fighter, he had had Heero on the ropes before they had even started. Suddenly the bright light reflected from Heero's claws was blinding his own eyes. Heero had aimed the light directly into Quinze's face and it was impossible to see anything.  
  
"Very clever Yuy..." But before Quinze could finish his sentence, Heero had punched him in the stomach. Quinze bent over and clutched his abdomen. Heero picked the blob on the floor by Quinze's shirt collar, and slammed him against the metal wall.  
  
"Now listen here...this is for deforming me," Heero then punched Quinze's head. Blood was spat out of his mouth as he tried to turn his head back round to face the creature holding him up. "This is for trying to deform Relena..." Heero punched Quinze's stomach again. "...And this is for nothing in particular..." Heero then sent Quinze flying across to the other side of the room. A loud clash of his bones and the metal wall echoed across the room. Quinze slumped to the floor and lay in a heap on the floor. Groaning was the only sound in the room apart from Heero's heavy breathing. Quinze struggled to raise his head. Blood was dripping down the sides of his mouth.  
  
"You'll always be a freak Yuy. You always were being a gundam pilot, and now you're even more of an outcast." A cruel smile spread across his face.  
  
"Shutup!" Heero shouted across the other side of the room.  
  
"You're a freak!" Quinze shouted again. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer. The strength in his body was fading quickly. The first time he had seen the boy in front of him, he knew that he must pay for destroying their plans.  
  
Heero couldn't take anymore of the insults from Quinze. After that final shout, Heero lunged at Quinze and held him up by his neck in his clawed hands.  
  
"Outcast!" That was the last thing Quinze said before Heero squeezed his neck with his claws. He spat blood from his mouth, and it landed on Heero's brilliant white wings, as well as his upper body. Heero tightened his grip around Quinze's neck, ever so slowly puncturing the skin underneath his golden hand. Blood dripped down Heero's hand as he slit Quinze's neck. He let out one last cry of pain, and then he fell limp in Heero's hand. The angel boy tossed aside the dead body onto the cold floor of the lab. He gaze averted to the sleeping figure in the middle of the room, who was completely oblivious to what had just taken place.   
  
Heero's gaze softened as he gently walked over to the girl lying on the operating table. Her aqua marine eyes were shut and her golden blonde hair fell all around the headrest. Heero ripped off the restraints that held Relena down, and picked up the sleeping girl in his arms and carried her gently out of the room. As he held the sleeping princess in his arms, her eyelids fluttered open with the affect of the anaesthetic wearing off.   
  
"Heero?" Her voice was soft and sounded tired.  
  
"I'm here. Don't worry." Heero let Relena out of his arms, but she was still dazed from the drug. Her footing was unbalanced and she fell into Heero's chest. As she steadied herself with Heero's help, a deep red flush grew across her cheeks.  
  
"Sorry." She apologised looking down to the floor.  
  
"No problem." The reply caused Relena to turn an even deeper shade of red. She turned away from Heero, but was only found to be walking along side him as he led her out of the base.  
  
Surprisingly they met no soldiers on their journey, which made an easy escape, but gave Relena a slight fear that they were all waiting somewhere for them. As they continued walking, the empty passageways and empty rooms gave even Heero a sense that his partner and himself were walking straight into an ambush.  
  
"Doesn't this seem strange?" Relena said, finally breaking the eerie silence that had fallen between them. Heero didn't reply. Relena started to worry as he gave her no answer. But just then, Heero spoke.  
  
"Everything will be ok." He said with, what Relena thought to be a hint of emotion.   
  
'Maybe he's softened over the years that we've been apart...' Relena thought, 'He's changed so much...despite his appearance, and he seems to have a little more warmth in his actions than before. But I still don't know why he brought me here...He didn't mean for this to happen...I know that but...why did he come and take me away in the first place?'  
  
Again the couple resumed their journey to the exit of the base. Every now and again Relena would have to redirect Heero, as his sight wasn't getting any better. After a few wrong turns by Heero's navigation, Relena took Heero by his clawed hand and led him following the correct signs to the exit. Slightly shocked by Relena's action in her pulling him back the way they came, Heero questioned her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Heero asked as Relena pulled him along behind her.  
  
"The right way following the signs."  
  
"What signs?" Heero's bad sight had made the signs completely invisible to Heero's eyes.  
  
"The signs on the wall! Can't you see them?"  
  
"No..." Heero suddenly remembered that Relena knew nothing of his blind left eye, and she also hadn't said anything about his claws.  
  
"...Heero? What happened?" Her eyes glanced towards his hands before quickly returned to his face.  
  
"I don't know. I was like this," Heero held up his deformed hands, "when I woke up., and I also found that my left eye had been blinded." Heero said pointing to his lifeless face.  
  
"Oh Heero...I'm sorry..." The only thing you could see on Relena's face was her concern.   
  
"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong." Relena let out a sigh.   
  
Tears started to well up in her blue eyes as she turned away. Relena blinked away the tears that plagued her eyelids. Then without warning, she spun round facing Heero again and hugged him tightly. Heero was stunned by what she had just done, but reacted to her embrace, gently wrapping his arms around her small body, being careful not to hurt her with his sharp claws.  
  
As she stood in Heero's arms, Relena thought about all the things she had just lost with that one sentence.  
  
'I'll never be able to see those beautiful Prussian eyes of his again. They'll never be the same again. I'll be nothing to him but a blurred visio...and...I can't be with him anymore because of what happened to him...but where will he go? I have to take care of him. No one else will and he can't look after himself...I have to be with him, he needs me, and I need him because...'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Heero's voice.  
  
"Don't cry..."  
  
"Why can't I cry?...I've just lost everything including you..." Relena cried out.  
  
"Lost me? But I'm still here with you..." Heero said stroking her head.  
  
"I can't stay with you though..."  
  
"I know..." Heero knew this moment would come sooner or later. He would have to leave the one thing he loved most because of himself.  
  
"But...I don't want to leave you..."  
  
"I need you..."  
  
"I love you!" Relena cried into Heero's chest, not realising what she had just said.  
  
"I love you too..." Heero said as he held her tighter. Relena hadn't seemed to hear him. Or if she did, she made on sign of it. "Come on...let's go." Heero let Relena out of his arms and let her guide him to the exit.  
  
The two walked silently hand in hand, Relena leading the way. Eventually Relena saw the opening to the outside world at last.  
  
"We're here Heero." She told him, but her voice sounded sad. Heero said nothing as Relena led him the last of the way.  
  
"Have you got anything to contact the other pilots with?" Heero asked  
  
"No..." But then Relena spotted the helicopter that had flown them here.  
  
"The helicopter has to have a radio or something..." Her voice still was downhearted.  
  
"Let's go and look." Heero's voice was also depressed and sad. Neither of them wanted to leave   
each other. Together they found their way to the control deck, and sure enough there was a radio. Relena picked up the receiver and let Heero contact one of the gundam pilots. Once he was through, he handed the talking over to Relena.  
  
"Yes?" The voice sounded like Trowa. Relena looked at Heero thanking him with a smile. Duo and Quatre would probably make a huge deal out of it, and Wufei had never liked Relena that much. She knew Trowa would understand.  
  
"Hi Trowa. It's me...Relena"  
  
"Relena?" She could hear Trowa moving away from what sounded like the others. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm..." She looked at Heero. She hadn't a clue where she was.  
  
"Northern Asia." Heero said quietly. The sun wasn't shining and was fairly cold. It was only a guess though.  
  
"I'm somewhere in Northern Asia I think."  
  
"...How did you get there?" Trowa sounded surprised.  
  
"Kidnapped" Relena said bluntly.  
  
"Ok, I'll try to track your signal. Keep the receiver on and don't put it down. Wait where you are. We'll come and find you."  
  
"Thank you. See you soon Trowa." Relena set the receiver down on the control desk and turned to face Heero. He motioned for them to go outside. Once outside, there was a long silence. After a few minutes, Heero finally spoke up.  
  
"I guess this is it..."  
  
"I guess it is..." Relena looked towards the ground trying to hide the tears that dared to fall down her cheeks. Suddenly a wave of warmth overcame her body as she found herself in Heero's arms once again. There she cried onto his chest as he too fought back tears.  
  
"I don't want you to go!" Relena shouted out as her tears flowed more freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Neither do I." Heero answered her.  
  
"If you go, I'll never see you again..." Relena sobbed.  
  
"Yes you will." Heero said angrily. At that moment he didn't care that he'd be seen a freak of nature. He didn't care what the world thought of him. He didn't care what anyone thought.   
  
Relena gasped at his harsh words and looked up at his face. Heero then took his chance, and lowered his face, capturing her lips. He kissed her almost viciously as he knew that he didn't have much time left. Both of the held on to the kiss for as long as they could, knowing that the other would part with them soon. Relena responded with as much passion as Heero gave, but each of their air supplies were running low. Heero pulled back for breath as did Relena. Both of them were breathing hard as they looked at each other.  
  
Heero tightened his grip around Relena once more as he pulled her to him and took to the sky. There he flew carrying her to a better look out point for her to wait for Trowa and the other gundam pilots. As they landed on the long grass covering the hillside Heero sat down with Relena leaning against him.  
  
"I love you." He whispered into her ear from behind. He received the same reply as Relena turned to face him, kneeling on the grass. They lay there together for quite a while, each in each other's arms, happy in the silence that fell upon them. But soon their reverie was broken by the sound of a plane nearby.  
  
Heero stood up and was about to take flight, when Relena put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You will come back won't you..."  
  
"Of course itooshi. I keep my word." Heero pulled Relena into one last hug, then he backed away and flew to the sky. Just then, Relena could see the plane landing and her friends walking out of the door. As she turned and walked down to meet them, a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
  
  
AN: Hello people!! Just to say that more chapter/s are still coming. This is not the end yet! 


	11. Chapter 10 - Belated Christmas Wish

Night of Blue  
  
  
  
By Perfect Soldier 01  
  
  
  
AN: This is finally coming to an end…wow…I though I'd never get this thing finished having had exams all this week .___. But they're over now!!! Whoohooo ^___^ *Ahem!* Anyway…yeah…so here is the last chapter of this fic.  
  
But a little note about the last chapter…If you're wondering where all those soldiers went then…that's something that even I don't know. They just kinda went poof…so you can try to think up why they weren't there…anyway…my theory is that after Quinze was killed they all were sorta freed if you get what I mean. There was no need for them to be there, so they just disappeared…but I hope that clears a few things up ^___^;;  
  
This may seem a little weird as this is coming straight out of my head (as have the last few chapters) and ….so….just warning that this may either take forever, or babble on a bit. *I still can't believe I've written 10 whole chapters that actually have a half-decent plot…*  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Belated Christmas Wish  
  
  
  
The journey back seemed to take forever. Life without Heero seemed empty and worthless. Relena sighed as she gazed out of her window seat. Trowa and the others had come to pick her up and were now flying back to Relena's mansion to continue their 'interrupted' Christmas party. Everyone had tried to cheer Relena up a bit, but nothing really changed. Relena still just sat there staring out of the small window, watching the whole world fly past underneath her. If anyone spoke to her, she would only answer with either a nod or a shrug. Duo had especially noticed her glum attitude.  
  
'I mean…sure she got captured and all, but it seemed as if someone just died…' Duo thought to himself as he watched her from across the other side of the plane. He turned his attention to his fellow gundam pilots who seemed to be doing nothing to lighten the situation at all. 'Well I'll just have to do something myself.' Duo decided to get up from his seat and he walked over to where Relena was.  
  
Relena continually gazed out of the window. She longed to be with Heero again, but she didn't know how long it would take for him to return to her. She knew he would come back to her, as he said so before he abruptly left her. But was he going to act as if he disappeared off the face of the planet before coming back to her? But as she was staring absent-mindedly out of the window, she thought she saw a flicker of a wing. The pure white wing didn't show up easily among the clouds that they were flying through, but Relena recognised that frayed end of the feathers.  
  
"Heero…" she breathed accidentally. Relena suddenly snapped back into reality realising that someone was in her line of hearing. Her head turned to find Duo coming towards her. 'Hopefully he hadn't heard me.' Relena prayed silently. She averted her gaze back to look at Heero, but she couldn't find the tattered end of his wing among the puffy white clouds. Her concentration was broken by Duo's friendly voice.  
  
"Hey Relena! What's up?" He placed his hand gently on her shoulder as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh…nothing…" she said quietly.  
  
"Well something is…you haven't said a word since we left, and you've been staring out of that window all the way."  
  
"I'm just…" Relena tried to think of how to explain her situation without blurting out about Heero, but the word came to her after a slight pause. "I'm just scared." She said taking her gaze off of the blue sky outside and turned back to face her friend sitting next to her.  
  
"No need to worry Relena! We won't let anything happen to you! But hey…look at me! See this?" Duo reached behind his back and pulled his braid over his shoulder so Relena could see his 'accident'. "My beloved braid was burnt to a cinder! Now it's only half the size it was." Relena couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his comment. Duo smiled at his achievement. "That's what I'm here for! I provide all the comedy around here unlike some people!" He shouted directly at the others who were present in the plane at that moment. Trowa and Quatre were absent as they were flying the plane, but Wufei heard Duo's loud, sarcastic comment; although he wasn't listening to their conversation so he didn't quite know what Duo was going on about. He simply ignored him and directed his attention elsewhere.  
  
"So…what happened…if you don't mind me asking that is." Duo asked keeping his voice down.  
  
"Oh…Quinze kidnapped me and…" Relena cut herself off realising that she couldn't bring Heero into the conversation.  
  
"and….?" Duo persisted in her telling him who else she was about to say.  
  
"Sorry…just me…" Relena smiled slightly trying to cover up her near mistake. The thing that astounded Duo the most was how a) she managed to escape, b) how she managed to contact them, c) how she knew where she was and d) how she seemed to be unharmed.  
  
"How'd you escape?" Relena had feared that Duo would eventually ask this question. She couldn't tell him that Heero had saved her, because that would lead to 'Why isn't he here?' or 'What happened to him?'  
  
"I…escaped. I managed to somehow by a miracle slip past the guards…on my own." Relena particularly made clear that this was all her own doing. But Duo suspected something wasn't quite right. Relena had never been so easy to see through. The tone of her voice and actions didn't add up to why she had been so down and glum.  
  
"Alright…" Duo stretched his neck up and looked over the front of the seat in front and checked that Wufei wasn't anywhere near them. Luckily he was sitting a lot further forward in the plane. Duo sat back down and lowered his voice slightly more, just in case Wufei could hear them.  
  
"So…Heero left before we came yes?" Relena jumped at this question and her eyes widened. How was she going to get herself out of this one?  
  
"Heero? No…he didn't come…he didn't rescue me from Quinze…he…" Relena tried to act surprised but she saw that Duo wasn't buying her act. "He…saved me…" Relena sighed in defeat.  
  
"I know," Duo said with a big grin on his face. "Don't worry…he'll protect you…he'll come back…" Duo said patting Relena lightly on the shoulder. She smiled a weak smile as he got up and returned to his own seat.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
The wind blew gently through Relena's blonde hair as she sat on her balcony outside her room. The light breeze continued its flight out over the Sanq Kingdom and soon left the balcony high up on the Peacecraft mansion. Relena sighed as she looked out over her country. There was no activity in the streets as night was falling over the sky. The bright cerulean blue faded to an orange red as the sun set over the horizon. The sky seemed ablaze with every warm colour Relena could think of. She looked on as time passed by slowly. Without Heero by her side or even without his presence, time seemed to stop and would never progress to the moment that they would meet again.  
  
Another gust of wind blew past Relena's face coming from behind her. The soft, cool air was soothing as it passed over her skin. The wind continued to blow from behind her, each gust with the same amount of force. The only sounds that Relena could hear where the birds singing their sweet, clear songs, and the occasional murmur of activities that were being held downstairs. She had come out here to get some peace and quiet from the late Christmas celebrations that were continuing from their interruptions earlier.  
  
Relena yawned and closed her sleepy eyes as the gentle wind lulled her to sleep. She adjusted herself as she brought her head down to rest on her arms that were leaning on the balcony wall. The soft material of her sweater acted as her pillow, and Relena promptly fell asleep. However, the amiable gusts of wind were not natural. The quiet beats of a bird's wings were repeatedly blowing wind in the sleeping girl's direction. As the girl was heard to be sleeping, the gentle breeze stopped. The pair of wings took flight and landed beside the peaceful girl.  
  
The adult looked upon the sight he saw before him. She looked so innocent while she was sleeping. His arms reached out towards her and carefully picked up the girl, being careful not to wake her. The setting sun shone brightly on his bare back, filling him with warmth. His heart was content as were his emotions. Everything would be all right as long as his sleeping princess was here beside him. He moved himself from the balcony, and retreated to the refuge of the princess' room. As he walked through the long curtains that veiled the room, his wings brushed against them, causing them to open wider than necessary. The winged creature walked quietly towards the princess' bed, and gently placed the sleeping girl on top of the covers. She stirred slightly as sharp claws pricked her skin suddenly. Her eyes fluttered open and everything came hazily into view.  
  
'Where am I? How'd I get into my room when I was outside?' Relena thought as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. She blinked a few times to focus her vision. As her head turned towards the source of her transport.  
  
"Heero!" Relena's voice was filled with affection as she sat up. Everything was bottling up inside her. All her passion was ready to burst out, but something was holding it all back. Relena didn't know what it was, but if it was there much longer, she felt she would regret something. She looked lovingly at the boy that sat beside her. He held out his arms, which she took without complaining. His warmth was welcoming as Relena buried herself in his embrace. She had longed to be close to him ever since he left her at the base.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked.  
  
"Fine. You?" Relena replied. He answered her in the same word. "Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Were you following the plane back?"  
  
"Yes. I couldn't see otherwise." His answer was short and simple as always. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I saw you through the window."  
  
"Did anyone else see?"  
  
"I don't think so…but I only saw your wing." Relena pulled back out of Heero's arms to look at her beloved. She still saw the same boy she had known since AC 195. Nothing had changed in her eyes. She smiled as she returned to Heero's embrace. His arms tightened around her thin body as Heero rested his head on hers. Relena brought her hands around to Heero back. She felt his soft, feathery wings that sprouted from his back. Her hands caressed the down feathers gently, running them through her fingers.  
  
"I've got something for you." Heero said breaking the silence. Relena pulled back and smiled. Heero reached for her hand and placed it across her face. "It's a surprise." Relena giggled at his actions and adjusted her hand so it blocked her view of the man in front of her. Heero recalled his unsteady hand from her face. The he reached into his jean pocket and withdrew a small velvet box. He opened it and took out the circular, shiny object. Relena felt Heero's smooth, firm hand against hers as he moved it towards him. Suddenly something cold struck her skin and she felt the sharp prick of Heero's claws slide the cold metal further up her finger. If it weren't for her hand hiding her eyes, a deep red blush would be visible across her face. Heero's scaled fingers left hers and his voice took over.  
  
"You can open your eyes." Relena removed her hand from her eyes unmasking her blush. She stared at the beautiful golden ring that had taken refuge on her finger. Relena held up her hand and happy tears began to well up in her eyes. Her index finger traced around the sapphire that lay in the middle. Relena looked up at Heero to see him smiling.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Of course!" Relena threw her arms around Heero's neck. "Thank you!"  
  
"Relena?" Heero placed his sharp claws on Relena's shoulders and brought her back so he could see her. "Would it be ok…ok if…I stayed here? With you?"  
  
"Why…yes…of course you can. You know you're welcome here…always."  
  
"But what about Zechs and Noin? They're meant to be coming home soon aren't they? Zechs won't approve of me staying here…especially like this." Heero motioned behind him and towards his hands.  
  
"Well…they'll just have to accept it. Just as I have." Relena said defiantly. "I'll talk to them…because you're going to stay whether they like it or not." Relena said with a proud smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you princess." Heero pulled her into another embrace. "I love you so much." He whispered softly in her ear. Something inside Relena suddenly disappeared. Her barrier had been broken. Her heart was free and vulnerable to Heero's actions.  
  
"I love you too…Always have done…always will." Relena said while smiling brightly. Suddenly a shout penetrated their silence.  
  
"Hey Relena! Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" Duo yelled from what sounded like the end of the corridor.  
  
"I better go…" Relena said with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"I'll wait." Relena turned back and smiled briefly before stating her question.  
  
"Won't you get hungry?"  
  
"I'll be ok…besides I can get something this evening when everyone is asleep."  
  
"Ok…" Relena turned to go, but suddenly she spun round and ran back towards Heero. She knelt down and gently kissed his lips. Moved by Relena's abrupt actions, Heero sat there not responding. As he became more aware of his current situation, Heero began to return her affection. His clawed hand came to rest on the side of her face, slowly pulling her closer to him. The couple was so lost in their moment together; that Relena totally forgot that Duo had called for dinner. It was only until Duo shouted again that Relena suddenly pulled back. She smiled and brought her hand up to Heero's face and lightly rubbed his left eye. Heero however felt nothing, but he knew what she was doing.  
  
"I'll be back soon…" Relena kissed him again briefly before walking swiftly towards the door.  
  
As the door shut, Heero was still staring in wonder as his talons traced the ghost kiss that still lingered on his lips. His claws brushed over his lips again and again. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he thought back. But it soon grew to a small laugh, then it grew bigger, into a bigger, warmer laugh. Heero didn't know what had come over him, but it felt…different; his emotions were soaring. He sat back in his chair and held his head in his clawed hands. His eyes cast upwards towards the ceiling as he smiled.  
  
'I'm now complete.' Heero thought as he awaited Relena's return.  
  
  
  
Owari…  
  
  
  
AN: Yay!! Finally finished!! Sorry if this went on a little bit. If you're wondering where Heero managed to get the ring, then he bought it before he was transformed. He had been meaning to give it to Relena, but never had the courage to give it to her. 


End file.
